It's Not Me, It's You
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Marluxia/OC,one sided Axel/OC, and Demyx/OC. Summary: Lilly ran away and Xemnas tells Marluxia to go after her, but Axel has other plans. -Note: Slight GORE and SEX-
1. And the she ran away

"Dad, I don't wanna take your place!"  
Xemnas calmly looked at his daughter, Lilly. "I need someone to take my place as leader of Organization XIII when I am gone. It's your-"  
"Responsibility, I know..." Lilly sighed, sitting at the desk.

Zexion was behind them, waiting his turn to speak with Xemnas. Lilly got up, "He's all yours Zex, I don't have anything else to say..." Zexion gave the pink haired girl a slightly concerned look before nodding and taking the seat.  
Zexion looked at Xemnas, "With all due respect Superior, but perhaps you shouldn't pressure her? I'm sure that Marluxia would be fine to leave in cha-"  
"Not Marluxia! I wouldn't even trust him with my laundry, much less this castle and...my daughter." Xemnas slumped in his highbacked chair tiredly, "I just wish that she would be more like her mother sometimes and accept her responsibilities."  
Zexion looked down, "Sir, I'm sorry to say that I don't think Lilly will ever be like Laxun. She's too...stubborn."  
Xemnas closed his orange eyes, "Yes, Zexion, yes...I've been told by many that fact, but she could try." He straightened, "Now, I believe you came to speak with me about the living arrangements?"  
Zexion's blue eyes snapped to attention, "Yes, I don't think Vexen's too happy with being Underground..."  
"Is he ever happy?" Xemnas asked with a slight chuckle, "I think not."

Xemnas stood up as Axel came running into his office, "What is it Eight?"  
Axel gasped a few times, "Your...your daughter just...ran off...with a suitcase!"  
Xemnas's eyes widened. "And you didn't stop her?!" He roared at the redhead. Axel cowered at the loud voice of his superior.  
"I-I didn't k-know what to d-do sir..." He stuttered, "I just ran h-here."  
Xemnas slammed his hand down on the desk and let out a yell, "Damn it all, why can't she just stay in the castle?!"  
Zexion looked between the two, not knowing what to do.  
"Zexion!"  
He jumped when Xemnas addressed him, "Y-yes sir?"  
"I want you to go and get her." Xemnas was looking through the files, busying himself.

"Wait!" Marluxia was clinging to the doorway, "Let me go Superior."  
Xemnas looked up, "No, Marluxia, I don't want you around her!"  
Marluxia fell to his knees in front of the desk, he wasn't about to give up, "Just let me try Xemnas, I know I can retreive her."  
Xemnas looked at his eyes, blue and pleading.  
"Very well," Xemnas relented, "But remember, NO funny business...she is my daughter after all."

Marluxia opened his mouth to protest, but closed it knowing that if he argued he would not get to see Lilly at all.  
Axel shot a glare at the assassin, how dare he? He turned from the room. "Good luck..." He spat at Marluxia as he past him, "You'll need it."  
Marluxia looked at the redhead, what was that supposed to mean?

Axel stopped as he reached F1. An idea sparked in his mind, he would go get her, wether Xemnas wanted him to or not. Axel smiled, then maybe Lilly would lose intrest in that weird girlyman and like him. It all made sense to him.  
Zexion peeked around the corner.  
Axel pulled up his hood, opening the door, "I'll get Lilly to like me...I know it."

Zexion almost gasped out loud, Axel liked Lilly! He knew he had to warn Marluxia, fast. He turned to leave when a taller shadow engulfed his own. Zexion's eyes widened with dread as Axel's voice whispered, "Can't have you snitching on me."  
Then everything went black for Zexion as Axel knocked him out.


	2. Keeping Him Quiet

"Uhng, little runt's heavier than I thought..." Axel slung Zexion's limp body over one shoulder, "C'mon emo boy." He placed Zexion in a reading chair with a book in hand. He stood up from his work, "Nighty night Zexion..." Axel closed the door to the library quietly and headed for F1 again.  
Demyx smiled as he came around the corner, "Hey Axel, been visiting Zexy in the library?"  
Axel smiled, "Yeah, he must get lonely, but he told me to leave him alone for a while, he wants some peace and quiet." Demyx nodded and continued to his room. Axel watched him and when he was out of sight he let out a sigh.

"That," He walked along, "Was close..."  
"What was close Axel?" Demyx's voice came from behind him, "I dropped off my sitar, when I decided to just check in on Zexy. I find him not asleep, but knocked out with a bump on his head. Any particular reason for that Axel?"  
Axel's shoulders were up to his ears, "Well...I uh...umm, you see...He fell down! Down..the stairs..." Demyx had the I-Know-You're-Full-Of-Bull-Shit look on his face.

"Well," Axel stood up to his full height of six feet, three inches taller than Demyx, "What're you gonna do about it, water boy?"  
Demyx's stare wavered,"I-i'm gonna reort you to Xemnas!"  
Axel grabbed Demyx's arm, "Don't think so Dem." He gripped Demyx's arm and slammed him against the wall as hard as he could. There was painful sounding snap, but Axel didn't care. His mind was clouded by the need to keep Demyx quiet.  
Demyx looked into the emerald eyes glazed with insanity, "Why are you doing this? I'm your friend!"  
Axel's voice seemed different, "Yes, true, but you are also a witness!"  
"I-I won't tell anybody I swear!" Demyx could barely gargle out the words as Axel's chakrums punctured his shoulder and stomach.

Demyx's non-existant heart was beating in a high pace and he couldn't control his memories of fear. Darkness was clouding his sight, pain washed over him, and…what was that smell? That smell of copper added with lead…it smelt so familiar. No…no more blood…please, just…no more blood. He'd had enough of blood.

Axel looked at Demyx, the blonde was unconsious. He watched the crimson blood pouring from the gapping wounds. Suddenly his mind snapped back to reason and he stared horrified at what he'd done. Demyx was a bleeding mess on the floor and Zexion was knocked out in the library. The smell of copper was getting into Axel and he started to feel dizzy. The world around him was spinning and he felt the nausea building, he tried his best to hold his insides of his stomach from joining the blood that pooled on the floor.

His jade eyes roamed over the limp figure of the blonde laying on the now crimson stained floor of the basement. Demyx now looked like death; too much blood had been lost and not enough blood coursing through the almost empty veins. He was dying, of that Axel was certain. Without some form of medical aid, Demyx's life would cease. Axel's knees almost gave out, but he knew he had to get Demyx to Vexen. All plans of going after Lilly were erased from the pyro's mind.  
"H-hold on Dem...VEXEN!!!"


	3. GPS

Lilly stopped running when she reached a light post by a street corner. She had opened a dark portal to God-Knows-Where and she shivered feeling the light, misty rain on her thin t-shirt. The town looked so old fashioned with cobbled streets, candle lamp posts, and Tiffany window panes. Lilly's eyes searched for a sign of an Inn, but all she saw was a few shops and a dead end wall.

She blinked, did the wall just move? Yes, it did. The wall shimmered in and out of focus before her eyes as if it were made of the same misty rain that fell on her soaked shoulders. "Only way to go," She told herself, "Is forward." The mist gave way to her hand the second she touched it, making a passage way for her. Lilly cautiously stepped through onto the lush grass. She looked around at the miniature pasture that rolled before her, flowers dotting the land. Surrounded by a grove of trees a small, but handsome house stood only one story high. The door was wooden with a detailed design carved in the dark wood. Lilly approached the house, it's two windows watching her like eyes.

She knocked on the door once, she was startled when a green eyed woman opened the door. The woman looked young, roughly nineteen.  
"Yes? Who's there?" She asked brushing aside a strand of short red hair.  
Lilly swallowed, "I was just wondering who lived in this...amazing house."  
The woman looked at her from head to sole. "Oh my, you poor thing," She pulled Lilly into the house's warmth, "You're soaking wet, let me get you a blanket." Lilly smiled gratefully as she laid a warm blanket across her shoulders.  
"I'm Coraline, Miranda here is my sister." Coraline flicked her wrist to the kitchen. A girl of sixteen stepped out with a plate of pasta. Miranda had long, blond bangs that were pushed to either side of her slightly round face, the rest of her waist length hair was a light brown and her blue eyes mirrored the smile on her lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, I do the cooking around here." Miranda held up the plate, "Hungry?"  
Lilly politely shook her head, "I don't want to be a bother, I just-"  
"Oh, it's alright. We have guests often, it's such a drifter town." Coraline assured her, "Plus we would be ashamed if we didn't show you the hospitality that our town is famous for."  
Miranda nodded and placed the plate of pasta on the table, "Yep, that's how things go in the Sid House."  
"The Side House?" Lilly asked picking up a fork.

"Our father, Yen Sid, built the house for us to live in away from society..." Miranda's face was unreadable but her sister's was one of trouble.  
Lilly looked from one to the other, "Away from the town?"  
They nodded, Coraline sighed, "He is very protective of us...I'd love to be able to walk the streets of Kingston, but we are imprisoned here, the wall doesn't let us pass through."  
"I know how you feel, at least the protective father bit." Lilly smiled, "I got away, but I bet he's got someone after me. Zexion perhaps."  
Miranda brightened, "How old is Zexion? Eighteen or older?"  
"Nineteen, why?" Lilly asked.  
"He won't make it through!" Miranda hugged her, "You have to be seventeen or younger for the wall to let yousee beyond it."  
Lilly nodded, she was seventeen still, so she saw the wall shimmer.  
Coraline stood up from the sofa, "You should stay with us for a while, we have an extra room if you want it."  
Lilly picked up the fork again, "I'd love that." She tucked into the Shrimp Alfredo.  


* * *

"Dammit Axel!!!" Vexen ran frantically around his lab looking for the different ingredients he would need to heal Demyx. Axel was wringing his bony hands next to the examination table that Demyx was sprawled out on. The musician was clad in just his boxers so Vexen could inspect the wounds. "_THIS_ is why we ask you all to not fight in the halls!"  
Lorri stepped in, "Hey Vexen, you asked for some help ri--OH MY GENTLE JESUS!!! DEMYX!!" She rushed forward to gape at his wounds. Her gaze was brought to the anxious redhead. "_You_." Lorri hissed out, "You did this to him didn't you?!"  
Axel took a step back from the green haired psycho bitch that was glaring at him with all the hatred in the worlds. "N-now Lorri, lets not b-b-be rash about this...I just...I j-just..." Axel looked at her and fell to his knees, "Oh God!! I did do this Lorri! I piratically _KILLED_ your boyfriend!!!"  
Lorri looked a bit taken back by his outburst. She looked from Axel to Demyx to Axel. "What did he do?" She asked.  
Axel was slowly getting up, "Nothing...that's the thing..."  
Vexen came back, bandages and elixirs in hand. "Alright, out of my way, let me work." He said beginning to wrap up Demyx's stomach. Lorri backed up a bit, but still watched Demyx's unconscious face for signs of awakening. Axel slumped into a chair, thoughts rushing through his head.  


* * *

Marluxia yelled in frustration as he saw the same neon sign, "Where could she have ran off to?!" He sighed looking at the wet roads of The World That Never Was. Then he remembered, Xigbar!  
He dialed the free shooter's cell number;

"Wazzup Marluxia? Nice to here your voice, man."

"Yeah, nice. Hey, do you still have Lilly's phone on GPS?"

"You know I do, what can I do for you?"

"Where is she?"

"She's...at the dead end of 4th Avenue, Kingston."

"Kay, thanks Xig."

"No problem, you're my homeboy."

"...Yeah, you too..."


	4. Karna

"He should be fine now..."

Lorri pushed past Vexen. "Demyx!"  
The blond looked up, "Lorri." She had to hold herself back from hugging him as she looked at the multiple bandages.  
Axel peeked around the door, "..Hi..."  
"Axel," Demyx said, "D-don't come closer..."

Lorri smiled, "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line. Axel?"  
The red head swallowed, "Sorry Demyx...I don't know what came over me."  
Demyx sighed, "Accepted, now can I sleep?"  
Lorri kissed his cheek, "Of course Dem. Out Axel."  


* * *

"Lilly..." Marluxia stared at the dead end, "Arugh, stupid Xigbar! How could she be at the dead end when she's no where in sight?!" He leaned against the lamp post. He flipped open his phone, _wait...why didn't I just call her? _He thought stupidly. Marluxia slammed his face to his phone, "Duh!" He dialed her number hastily.  
Lilly's voice responded, "Hello? Daddy if you're trying to get me to come ba-"  
"Lilly!" Marluxia sighed with relief, "I thought something terrible had happened to you."  
"Puhlese...I'm happy here at The Sid House."  
"But Lilly, you need to come back!"  
"No, not even for you Marluxia. I'm happy here."

The other end clicked off, Marluxia realized with a start that he had forgotten to ask where she was. Hold the phone, what was The Sid House? He shook his head and looked at the solid wall in front of him. Marluxia sighed, he only wanted Lilly to be safe. He looked up suddenly as the wall shimmered.  
"What the?" He stepped forward and he let out a yell as the wall reached forward as if to usher him in to the stoney depths. Then his foot landed on grass, very nice grass. Marluxia looked around at the spring time scene, flowers blooming every where he looked, bees and butterflies buzzing and fluttering about, and sitting in a green patch, was Lilly. He let out a laugh and he waved her way. Lilly looked far from happy.

"I thought you had to be seventeen or younger to get past the wall?!" She yelled back at the two girls by the door.  
"Well, well," Coraline said shaking her head, "If someone has the pure desires of a child, they are allowed through..."  
Lilly looked at Marluxia surprised, "Pure desires?"  
"I only want you to be safe, because...I love you." Marluxia smiled shyly and her heart melted.  
"Oh Marly, take me home! As long as I'm with you!" She ran over to hug him.

"Karna won't be happy..." Miranda muttered from the door.  
"Who?" Marluxia asked before he was drowned out by a guttral roar. A shadow was cast over the couple.  
Lilly let out a shriek, "Oh my God, what is that?!" The shadow was cast by a harpy-like creature.  
"Run! Or Karna will kill you!" Coraline yelled from the porch.

Karna was a sight. Her short red hair was spiked, her skin was white as glue, and her eyes glowed like red embers. Karna's wings were tattered but still flyable, her claws sharp and her sense of kill was on overdrive. Marluxia immediatly placed himself in front of Lilly.  
"Run to the wall!"  
"But, Marluxia...what about you!?" She clung to his coat.  
He pried her fingers from the cloak and looked at her, "Don't worry, just go!" Lilly nodded reluctantly and ran for the wall.

Marluxia drew his sythe, "Come and get it pshyco bitch!!!"


	5. Stupid Herbivores

Marluixa swung his scythe at the fast approaching creature. Karna let out a shriek, clawing through the air. Marluxia jumped back to avoid the claws that, while not fatal to a Nobody, would have seriously hurt like a bitch. He dodged another strike from her talons and sent another assault of petals and wind her way. With a horrible screech of fury she lunged at him In her mind he was still weak, throwing flowers at her.

She could not have been more wrong.

Not when Marluxia swung his scythe creating dark crimson energy waves, doing serious damage. He smirked knowing how to kill the flying beast, pillars of the same crimson energy blasted up from the ground killing the harpy-like creature on contact.

He backed toward the wall leaving the Sid House behind him.  
"Lilly! Are you okay?" Marluxia asked her the second he saw her face.  
"Fine...let's go home." Lilly smiled widely and took his hand.

The castle usually looked like a prison to Lilly, but with Marluxia by her side, walking up the steps to the rooms seemed no trouble.  
Marluxia bowed to her, "I suppose I have to leave you now..."  
She grabbed his hand, "You...you don't have to leave, I could come with you..." He nodded enthusiastically and lead Lilly to his room. His 'room' was a nocturnal greenhouse in the middle of his garden.  
Marluxia took off his cloak, his bare torso drawing her eyes. He simply sat down on the lawn chair, waiting for her opinion. Lilly looked at his light pink happy trail. It was true to it's name, she was feeling pretty damn happy looking at it right now...her attention was snapped back to him as he blushed, he had seen her looking.

A red hue crossed the assassins face as he looked at Lilly. "You look beautiful..." He whispered, standing up and pulling her close.  
She let a smile form on her lips, "I'm glad you brought me back, Marly. But..."  
"but, what? Marluxia asked her, concerned.  
Lilly ran her hands on his chest, "Oh God, Marluxia! Fuck me!"

She crushed their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Marluxia fell back onto his bed, which was littered with petals of every flower known to mankind, and several only Marluxia knew of. Lilly watched as Marluxia slipped off her green shirt, "Not a bad size." Lilly gasped as he cupped her breasts. His fingers wove around her back, undoing the clasp. She found her won hands snaking down to undo her and Marluxia's jeans.

She just about couldn't take it, "Off! Off, I want it all off!" She stripped down her underwear and Marluxia growled sexily. The couple's hands roamed each other with out any hesitation. He stopped and spread her pale legs slightly.  
"Hold still." He commanded softly, blues eyes staring into equally blue. Marluxia looked at her, searching his beloved's face for sings of discomfort as he slowly slid inside her small body. He halted as she hissed in pain, but Lilly hugged his neck tight.  
"Don't you DARE stop." She said through gritted teeth. He smiled sweetly at her, and picked up a slow pace as to not hurt her too much.  
"Marluxia," Lilly whispered breathlessly, "I'm not made of glass, I'm not gonna break." Marluxia's blue eyes sparked with lust as she said it.

Lilly moaned his name repeatedly as the assassin thrust in time. He muffled her with a passionate kiss, tongues weaving around like snakes in a dance. Lilly's fingers tangled in his rose hair as he hit her sweet spot, "Oooh, God...MARLUXIAAAA!!"

Marluxia believed that they could have shagged until the cows came home, and when they did he'd yell, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY FUCKING THIS TOTALLY HOTT CHICK, YOU STUPID HERBIVORES?!"  
But Marluxia had to cum at some point, as was predicted by God...because God is never wrong.

"Tha-that was...amazing." Lilly breathed as she lay with him.  
He kissed her forehead, "I know, now love, I think you should...never mind."  
She was already fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
